


Fresh Ink

by EyeOfMordor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, look tattoos are hot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfMordor/pseuds/EyeOfMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to give Geoff a little surprise, ending in a very fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Ink

“Hey, there she is!”

Michael's voice was the first you heard when you entered the office, followed by a chorus of cheers and greetings. “Where ya been all day?” he asked.

“Just went downtown for a bit, grabbed some lunch and did some writing,” you shrugged. “Needed a change of scenery from my desk.”

“Well you're just in time, we're about to film a verses,” Gavin chimed from his spot across the room, where he was setting up and checking that the camera was working fine. “It's Lil J against Ryan.”

Geoff appeared by your side, slipping his arm around your waste affectionately and pecking you on the cheek. “Missed you,” he said softly, as everyone else went to help set up.

“I have a surprise for you tonight,” you whispered back, looking at him with a sly grin. He frowned at first, but seeing the sultry look in your eyes his expression quickly changed into excitement.

“What kind of surprise, exactly?”

His arm snaked around you more, and you grinned. “Wait and see,” you said into his ear, biting lightly, before wriggling from his grasp and joining the others.

Versus was joyous chaos – Ryan nearly got a black eye due to a fake bow and arrow, and Jeremy fell into you at least twice – and once everything was wrapped up you left them to do some more recordings.

You returned to your office after a pit stop to the break room, and Chris greeted you happily.

“Hey, how was your trip into town?”

“Very successful,” you grinned, settling into your chair. “Geoff is gonna be very pleased when he finds out.”

“Did you _actually_ get any writing done while you were out?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, of course,” you scoffed. “What do you take me for, an ammature?”

“An idiot.”

“Correction; Lovable Idiot.”

 

\---***---

 

As soon as you were home Geoff has his hands around your waist and your back against the wall. You tried to keep PDA low at work for the sake of your coworkers, but it meant that it all spilt out when you got home.

“I've been so worked up all day, thinking about what you've got for me,” he muttered, lips against your neck. “You really know how to distract me from work.”

A breathy laugh passed your lips. “All I said was that I had a surprise, _you're_ the one jumping to conclusions. What if I just bought you a cute new t-shirt?”

“Then you can pull it off of me,” he groaned. “And don't try to sugar coat it, we both know how much you love to tease. Such a dirty girl.”

He was at your collar now, nipping and biting. “Guilty as charged,” you moaned, feeling the growing warmth inside of you. “I love being your willing little slut.”

“Such a bad mouth, such dirty words, you're killing me babe.”

Geoff moved you both towards the bedroom, and you pushed him back into the bed while making light work of your top. You were left in your shorts and your bra, grinning at your boyfriend as you crawled onto the bed and on top of him.

“You wanna see my surprise?” you breathed, now resting above his hips while your hand trailed around the bottom of his t-shirt, teasingly grazing his skin.

“Fuck-” Geoff groaned. “Yes, yes please.”

You leaned down, your lips at his ears. “Then undress me and find out,” you told him, the commanding tone in your voice spurring him on. He sat up and had you on your back, switching positions as he unclasped your bra. His mouth worked wonders on each breast, eliciting hitched breathing from your mouth. He realised this wasn't where his surprise lay, but he was dutiful nonetheless, your moans only encouraging him.

His bites turned back into kisses, trailing down your stomach slowly. He now lay between your legs, looking at your shorts hungrily. You lifted your hips to help as he pulled them off, and broke into a triumphant grin when his breath visibly hitched. You had no underwear on under your shorts, but that wasn't where his eyes were glued. Near the top of your right thigh with a small tattoo, still fresh from earlier today, reading two small words. It was a small bottle tag, like the one in Alice In Wonderland, with the phrase “Eat me” written on. The string of the tag went the rest of the way up your leg, leading him to your already wet entrance.

“Oh baby, I'm gonna devour you.”

Geoff's mouth was on you in an instant, licking with gusto. “You always said I'd look good with tattoo's,” you said through gasps, your hips already starting to buck as his tongue worked your clit.

“You're so fucking hot with that ink on your skin,” he said, pausing to look at you with glistening lips. “Look good enough to eat.”

He returned to his work, and your moans got louder and more frequent. He added his fingers as well, and soon your were spouting incoherent sentences.

“Geoff, please I – give it to me – fuck I need – please fuck me already -” you crooned, hips going wild as your fingers tangled into his hair.

“You want me to fuck you?” he grinned, pulling his fingers out of you. “You want me to fuck my little tattooed slut, my dirty, inked up girl?”

You took a hold of his hand, licking his fingers clean, which was the only reply he needed. Within seconds he had reached into the bedside cabinet and slipped on a condom, teasing you with his head at your entrance.

“Geoff, please,” you whined, thrusting your hips in an attempt to gain any friction.

“What was that? I didn't hear you,” he grinned, pinning you down.

“Please just fuck me already, I want it so bad,” you groaned out, trying to fight against his strength. “Ride me, use me, make me you're toy.”

“If only people knew what lewd words come out that pretty mouth of yours,” he said, thrusting in with one deft stroke. You squeezed your eyes shut in pleasure, the fire inside you gaining a new, immense heat. Geoff's hands were still on your hips, and your fingers dug into his arms as he got faster and harder. You'd become so in-tune with each other that when it came to sex you both knew exactly what you were doing, and when Geoff got in a horny mood like he was now, he was perfect. Two bodies in sync, the love and passion and e _ **cstasy**_ flowing from both of you, muddled words of pleasure spilling from each others lips.

You could tell he was close, and your own fire was nearing its peak, and your nails marked his skin as you both climaxed in a hot blur. He collapsed beside you, chest rising and falling in the cool down, and you grinned lazily to yourself.

“If you're gonna do that every time I get a tattoo then I'll be getting them way more often,” you said happily.

“Space them out a little at least, I'm an old man,” he chuckled.

“We both know that's a lie, you're like a 21 year old when it comes to the bedroom.”

“Hard not too when I've got someone as gorgeous as you in my bed,” he said, kissing you lightly on the cheek. “Also, we _do_ have to go make dinner.”

“Later, lets just nap for a while,” you shrugged, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Love you, Geoff.”

“Love you too babe.”

 

\---***---

 

“Someone's looking happy,” Chris said the next morning. You walked into the shared office, a refreshed look on your face.

“Look, morning sex will do wonders for ya,” you smirked, and laughed as he wrinkled his nose.

“Glad your plan worked out,” he sighed. “Now there's no excuses for that script not being finished.”

“Please, Chris,” you said with an eye roll, “I'm a professional at this.”

 


End file.
